Sinful Satisfaction
by Death by Me
Summary: Hinata is starting to break out of her shell. is the Hinata gonna cost her her dream guy or will a new love interest come to claim her heart. MAJOR LEMONS ! MIND THE RATING!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! So as u can see im starting another story. This is because I am having some severe writer's block and because I wanted to try something new. But I actually have a plan for this story, somewhat. But I hope you enjoy. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in anyway. Even though it would be so cool to have Gaara all to myself (drool) **

Hinata has a small problem. She was completely frustrated. You would be able to tell by the moans and groans leaving her sweet mouth as she is riding out her orgasm to porn she is watching on her laptop. It didn't start off this way. About two weeks ago she was perfectly happy with her boyfriend Naruto. She expressed to him that she liked her sex a little different. Something more dark and exciting. With a little pain. To him that meant that he had to fuck her hard with some ass smacking.

This is what led her to her current problem. Hinata is a fan of rough sex but it's more along the lines of bdsm. Even though she hasn't tried it yet she has familiarized herself with enough porn to know that she wants her lover to treat her like a total slut. She thought that it may have been a phase that she was only going through with porn but once her and Naruto starting having sex she realized she was extremely unsatisfied. Every night she would find herself hoping that her roommate Ino wasn't home to hear her moaning from her vibrator or hear her cries from releasing the clamps off of her pierced nipples that she got on her birthday last year.

Ino has been her roommate for a little over a year now. Ever since Hinata realized that she doesn't want to take over her father's company two years ago she decided that she should leave and figure out her life. At the ripe age of 21 Hinata can honestly say she has felt very accomplished. She is a noted photographer. She has the guy that she has wanted since primary school. She should be completely content with her life so far but yet hear she is on her hands and knees with a plug in her ass and shoving a vibrator in the wet pussy. She wishes that she had someone doing this for her. Someone fucking her like this. She then collapses on her bed as the video finishes. So caught up in the after high of her climax she doesn't realize until it's too late her door opening. Unable to make herself decent in time Ino walks in on her in a very compromising position and also hears the sound of a new video starting from her playlist of porn.

"_What do you want? You can tell me. More punishment or cock? And you better beg for it, bitch."_

Ino's eyes grow wide as she sees what she has stumbled upon. Porn blaring off the speakers and Hinata sprawled across her black comforter, plug sitting in her ass and vibrator still buzzing inside her pussy. To say Ino was shocked was an understatement. She never thought she would come across Hinata like this when she first came home. She heard noises but didn't know what they were when she initially entered their shared apartment. Now looking at Hinata with her ass facing her and her looking back in shock was enough to wipe Ino's mind blank. All Ino was feeling was shock and lust. Her mind began to wonder with thoughts as devious as, "we shouldn't let Hinata have to masturbate. We should be handling this for her. Look at her. She's laid out so perfectly for us to take her." She glanced at the laptop to see a woman with her arm tied to her legs, spread open, showing her pussy to the man who is slowly teasing her with his cock. The sight alone was enough to get Ino wet. She switches glances from the computer to Hinata, never realizing that she was slowly walking to the Hinata until her hand brushed against Hinata's soft but firm ass. Seeing Hinata not pull away made Ino feel as though her touch was welcomed and that made her happy because right now Ino wanted to explore more of Hinata's hot body.

"How long Hinata? How long have you been waiting for someone to satisfy you? How long have you went to sleep wondering when someone will come and completely dominate you in every way possible? To make you squirm and beg. To make you feel like a complete slut." Hinata's body shuddered underneath Ino's hand in sweet agony as she thought of all the nights she had waited and feeling that now may be her time. It may finally be her time to have some real fun.

**I know this chapter wasn't really long but I figured this would be a good stopping point. Tell me how you like it. I will accept flames. They will help me improve I guess. **

**Adios loves,**

**DBM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A.N.: I know it's been a really long time BUT in my defense someone hacked into my laptop and I had to delete everything. Imagine how I feel with no docs and no music. Grrrr. So this is my second chapter and I hope it makes up for all the time I didn't update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. Even though it would be so cool to have Gaara all to myself (drool)**

**Hinata's POV**

Looking up into Ino's beautiful blue eyes I realize how serious she is. She is going to fulfill all of my fantasies. I feel her fingers slowly running up my back to my neck and eventually in my hair. She grabs a fist full of hair and my raises my face closer to hers. Immediately my eyes go to her soft pink lips. You can tell she just applied her lipstick because the color is still bright. It smells like mangoes. I feel myself getting lost in her scent almost as if the smell is getting closer. Suddenly I feel warmth on my lips. Her lips were smooth and soft just as I imagined it. She begins to kiss me rougher when I finally snap out of my shock and respond to her show of affection.

I feel her tongue tracing my lips asking for entrance and I grant it quickly wanting more of her. To taste her. Once I did I realized that she must have eaten a mango before coming home because her mouth was so sweet. I try to make the kiss deeper enjoying the feel of her against me but suddenly she pulls back. She turns me around so that my back is facing her and she restarts the video I was watching on my laptop.

"Watch it Hinata. Look at the all the things that could happen to you." My body is frozen as I stare at the screen. Watching the woman get eaten out with her legs tied to the posts on the bed. I don't even hear her reaction to the man with his face enjoying her body as if it was his treat alone. I can feel her pushing on my back so I can bend over which put my face close to the screen but would also leave my sex exposed to her.

When I don't bend over right away I feel a sharp stinging on my behind. I turn quickly to see what it was that hit me all I see is a smirking Ino and her light pink palm. "Disobedience shall be met with punishment. Even you should know that my pet. Now bend over and watch the screen Hinata." Slowly I turned around and bent over slightly cautious of the plug still inside of me. Once the only in the air was my ass I heard slight rustling of clothing which meant Ino was moving. It took all of me to not turn around and see what she was doing.

After a couple seconds of nothing happening I began to think that something was wrong. I was about to turn around when I felt soft hands grip my thighs and a wet tongue lick from my clit to my ass. Good thing she is holding my legs because I feel myself getting weak as she continues to assault my pussy with her tongue. "Oh god Hina you taste so good. You taste like the perfect little whore." Her warm breath is blowing my nether lips making me gasp in pleasure which quickly turned into a moan as she slid her slender finger inside of me. Feeling her inside of me made my head cloud and back arch with pleasure. As she's pumping her fingers inside of me I feel her rub her thumb on my clit.

"O-o go-god Ino"

**INO'S POV**

I can't fucking believe this. I've been waiting for so long to get this close to Hinata and all I had to do was come home a hour early from work. Now that I have this opportunity I will relish in it. I want her begging for more. I want her to be screaming for me to take her over and over. I want her to be only mine. I know Naruto is doing something wrong if Hinata is bent over with her sweet pussy in my face. Her pussy is so wet. Maybe if I continue I can get her to make a nice little puddle on the floor. I start rubbing her clit a little harder and faster while my other hand makes its way to my pussy which is already soaking my panties.

Fingering myself and Hinata I began to notice how wet we both are getting and I realize now that I don't want her to come. I quickly take my fingers out of her which I was given a mew of sadness. She hasn't earned it. Nothing she has done at this point has shown me that she deserves to come. I think I have a plan.

"Stand up Hinata." She stands and turns to look me in the eye. Her lavender eyes staring at me with curiosity and slight confusion. I bring my finger to her perky nipples to pinch and tweak them. Her eyes begin to lower and her lips part as a soft moan escapes.

"Have you ever been with a woman Hinata?" she shakes her head no. "would you like to touch me Hinata?" for a second I get no reaction but I see her biting her lips as if she doesn't want to answer so I let her nipple go and begin to back away just to see what her reaction would be. To my relief she grabs my hand and with a deep blush on her face she nods yes.

"Then prove it my pet." I see her eyes go wide at the realization that she would have to touch me. Knowing that I'm the first woman she has been with turns me on greatly. She places one of her hands on my hip and the other caresses my cheek as she leans in to kiss me. She is hesitant as if she is waiting to see if she is doing the right thing. I'm glad to see she is so willing to please me. After a couple sweet kisses I feel my body begging for more so I pull her body against mine as I deepen the kiss. Her hand leaves my cheek and I feel it sliding down my back. I thought her shy nature would make her stop right at the arch in my back but it seems she is becoming a little bold as I feel her grip my ass.

Moaning in her mouth I can feel her tongue reach and touch mine. I push her tongue against hers making her taste the sweet juices that I tasted when I licked her dripping pussy.

Pulling back I told her to lie on the bed which she did immediately. Her serving me suits her. She is so willing. Looking at her stretched across the bed made me wonder if she has ever been tied up.

"Have to ever been tied to your bed?" the answer I received was a deep blush which made me smile because that means yes. 'Such a slut. She's perfect.' Looking at the foot of the bed I see something blue peeking out from to both sides. When I lifted back the comforter I smirked as I seen to blue rope lying there. I make quick use of the rope tying her ankles to the edges of the bed. I then go to the top of the bed and do the same thing to her hands.

Seeing her tied to the bed and helpless is bringing out something in me. My body is beginning to ache for her. To make her writhe in pleasure. I climb on top of the bed and begin to straddle Hinata. I start grinding my clit right above her clit and the friction my panties is making it unbearable. Soon I can hear her moans getting louder and blending with mine. I see her eyes squeezing shut from the intense feeling she is having without being penetrated. I reach behind me and start fingering her. Her moans nearly turning into screams as I pump her crazily. I climb off of her and lay my body between her spread legs and watch as her cunt squeezes my fingers for dear life. I switch my fingers from fucking her to rubbing her g-spot to test my theory about making her squirt. She starts to try and move but the ropes hold her still and within a couple seconds she is gushing out her beautiful juices on the bed.

I rise to kiss her when I hear our answering machine go off. Just as my lips were about to touch hers I hear, "Hinata I hope you're ready for our date tonight. Ichiraku's will be so great tonight. Be there in 20 minutes. Love you." Damnit Naruto.

**A.N.: I hope this will suffice for now. It took me a long time to actually write this. A lot of porn was watched to create this. Lol and some memories but REVIEWS would be great. **

**XOXO **

**DBM**


End file.
